User blog:Tri De Novus/Floria, the Geometry Apprentice
Floria, The Geometry Apprentice is a custom champion in League of Legends. This kit may be a bit long, but I just want to try a new gameplay of it. Sorry if there are similarities to other custom champions, I made this by my own. Abilities . When her health drops below 20% maximum health, all of the stacks will be changed into shield amount, which will lasts for 10 seconds. When shield activates, her basic attacks will not stacks Hedron Assistance. This passive will not activate again until her health reaches at least 20% maximum health. }} She presents a diamond which cycles between blue, green and yellow for 6 seconds. Reactivate the skill to ends the cycle and modifies her next Q, based on the selected diamond. This modified Q will not disappear until it is activated. The diamond in a cycle will represents only the usable diamonds, and will immediately appears one skill type if there is only one type of diamond usable. |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} On activation, the blue diamond fires an electric beam to the target direction, dealing damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = |range = 975 |cost = |costtype = mana }} On activation, the Green diamond grants a shield and a spell shield at once for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana }} On activation, the yellow diamond dispels all debuffs on Floria and generates AoE wave around, transfers all those debuffs to the enemy champions in the area, with the remaining duration. |range = 375 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Floria summons two random color diamonds from the three colors. Each diamond has unique effects. When there are three same diamonds, it'll automatically combine and form one enhanced diamond, which empowers the effect. There can be only two same enhanced diamonds maximum. When a type of enhanced diamonds reached the maximum number, that ordinary type diamonds will have the maximum number of 2. All of these diamonds will be destroyed if Floria dies. |description2 = For basic attacks, she will cammand blue diamond to attack instead. Dealing additional damage, and increase attack range to 600. If there are multiple blue diamonds, only one will be activated. The damage will be increased to instead. If dodecahedron shield is activated, the damage will be multiplied, based on existed blue diamonds. |description3 = Every 5 seconds, it'll generates 400 range AoE wave, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. The AoE effect will also lowers magic resists to nearby enemy champions for 3 seconds. |leveling3 = |description4 = Each yellow diamond will increases armor and magic resist by 10. This diamond increases armor and magic resist by 15 and health regeneration by 5 each. |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} All of the diamonds' effects will be disabled for 1.5 seconds, but will increases Floria's movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} 200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Becoming Floria :The first thing I came up with when I decided to create this champion is geometry. I was thinking about maths and physics, which I got low score on it that time. Later on, I notice that there are no champions in LoL that was a teacher, or lecturer, or some sort of those. There are only engineers or researchers only. So, I decided to create this champion with concepts of geometry: 3D-forms. :The word "Floria" doesn't have any meaning related to the concept. I decided to name her as the former one given when she was born. In my creation, I decided her to be the high elf. The word Floria here comes from "flora", which means "flower". I came up with this name as to describe her appearance: beautiful like a blossom flower. Well, I didn't come up with her full appearance yet, but I'll still keep this theme. :For the diamonds here, is inspired by "Linux Iris" from Ultimate Knight Windom XP game series. Linux Iris is a mecha that can summons various types of diamonds. There are blue diamonds, which fires electric bolts; red diamonds, which fires beams; green diamonds, which fires strong long-lasting beam; yellow diamond, which does nothing but it can combines with other yellow diamonds to form gold diamond, that heals very fast. Also, Linux Iris can do more than just summoning diamonds, but can fire fireballs, or even summon magic field that fires long-lasting beams randomly. Even that, she is not OP in the game, since all of the diamonds will be destroyed when she dies. Also, the magic field will be disappeared if she is being attacked, and she has no powerful melee attacks. However, there is no limit for complexity of that game (There are lots of 3D-modeling files of Linux Iris, also the longest scripts of all mechs in the game). Floria here also receives that influence. :For dodecahedron thing here, I derived from the Korean cartoon series Fantasy Math Wars. The character Lina once summoned dodecahedron droids to attack Kathy (aka. Chaos Knight). That was my first time to know dodecahedron (the 3D-form with 12 sides of pentagons), and it really inspires me. However, if I make Floria's ult to be summoning droids, it'll be the same as Annie summoning Tibbers. So, being a shield is more unique. :Another concept of this character is to keep balance between offense and defense. Floria may has magic powers, but has weak body (as the name stated, flower has nothing related to strength). Her body build doesn't support her to fight, so she has to protect herself as same as dealing damage to enemies. :So that's all of the concepts. There are a lot of comments here about the skills, almost the whole kit. So I think maybe there will be reworks for this champion. But I've already thought about creating other champions that have relationship with her. Don't worry, I'll make sure that it'll not be this complex. Category:Custom champions